The Princess Knight
by Nica Hiragi
Summary: Após Elsa se tornar Rainha uma nova cavaleira veio a Arendelle, poucos conhecendo seu rosto ou história, muitos em dúvidas de porque a cavaleira sempre se encontrava junto a Princesa e não sabendo que "O Grande Cavaleiro de Arendelle" é uma mulher.


**Essa é minha primeira fanfic postada, eu escrevo a um tempo mas nunca tive coragem pra divulgar. Me perdoem se houver erros gramaticais ou se a história não for totalmente de agrado. Espero que todos gostem, mesmo não sendo o que é normalmente postado.**

**Rating com chance de mudanças dependendo de como a história ocorrer.**

**Bem, é isso! Vamos a história.**

* * *

O sol brilhava forte sobre o reino, mas não como o povo esperava. A sede dominava as ruas, e o suor era fortemente notado nas roupas, tanto dos cidadãos como dos nobres que saiam de suas carruagens, brevemente, para entrarem no castelo.

Os guardas se organizaram em duplas, dois do lado de dentro e dois do de fora dos portões, abertos para os cidadãos e nobres. O som da armadura de metal caminhando por sobre os muros do castelo podia ser ouvido de baixo, e o cavaleiro podia ser visto checando se tudo estava de acordo com o planejado, as vezes parando para falar com um guarda ou dois.

O grande cavaleiro de Arendelle não era como os de outros reinos, ele possuía a pele branca, quase do mesmo tom de sua rainha. Sua silhueta era gentil e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e protetora.

Todos respeitavam o cavaleiro pelas grandes e longas histórias que seguiam-no pelo reino, contadas em bares, musicas, livros e contos infantis. Mas poucos sabiam de quem se falava quando o mesmo era citado. Não por ser cuidadoso, mas por quase nunca tirar seu capacete.

A armadura que lhe cobria o corpo era de prata e o mesmo era completo com uma capa que lhe era um pouco mais comprida que seus pés, arrastando levemente ao chão. A mesma trazendo as cores do reino e o emblema da silhueta de Vossa Majestade. Em suas costas podia-se ver claramente uma grande espada, pesada o suficiente para tornar lenta e poderosa no ataque, semi-escondida por um escudo de prata com o emblema do reino. Em sua cintura uma espada de porte médio, de apenas uma mão, essa mostrando-se ágil e afiada.

Por entre as aberturas do capacete o cavaleiro observava a entrada das pessoas, calmamente e alegremente, trazendo consigo alimentos e presentes. Seus olhos ágeis observaram a princesa do reino caminhando em direção a cidade, e este rapidamente desceu por sobre uma das torres e correu para alcança-la._ "Como uma garota consegue correr tanto de vestido nesse calor todo?!"_ O mesmo se perguntava tentando alcançá-la.

"Princesa Anna, por favor, espere!" Ele pode ver a princesa acalmar seus passos e, após parar totalmente, olhar para trás em duvida.

"Me perdoe, cavaleiro, eu não o vi!" O sorriso da princesa era radiante e caloroso "Bom dia!"

O cavaleiro se curvou, completando "Bom dia, princesa" E ao ajustar sua coluna continuou "Poderia dizer para onde está indo?"

"Eu estou passeando pela cidade, aproveitando o sol e o belo dia!" O comentário parece tê-la relembrado o quão belo o dia se encontrava, deixando o cavaleiro a pensar como um dia tão quente poderia ser prazeroso para alguém. _"Bem, está é a Princesa Anna que todos conhecem, afinal, o sol em pessoa" _ele pensou.

"Se importaria se eu lhe acompanhasse, Vossa Alteza?" Ele sorriu por baixo do capacete, esquecendo-se que ela não poderia ver.

A princesa se inclinou na ponta dos pés, tocando as bordas do capacete do cavaleiro e puxando-o para cima, retirando o pedaço de prata gentil e calmamente, aos poucos descobrindo a pele branca do pescoço do mesmo, logo os lábios finos e delicados, seguidos de bochechas avermelhadas pelo calor, olhos verdes como a grama na primavera, sobrancelhas finas e torneadas, cabelos negros como a noite, na altura da mandíbula, e levemente puxados para cima na parte de trás, com uma leve franja, puxada para o lado, escondendo-lhe a testa. Ela sorriu com o capacete em uma das mãos, com a outra tocando a bochecha do cavaleiro. "Você deveria usar menos seu capacete, o reino todo deve achar que você é um homem, ainda por cima um homem magricela e fraco" Ela riu levemente, completando "E sim, eu adoraria a sua companhia, Nica"

**.Fim do Capítulo Um.**


End file.
